A metal film is formed on aback surface of a semiconductor substrate and is used as an electrode in a semiconductor device for power connection to the device. However, there is a case where an internal stress is generated in the metal film, and this stress may result in the metal film peeling off from the semiconductor substrate resulting in an inability to power and use the device.